Grubtop
by Kasai-Kama
Summary: Earlier I said I might not update this story, but I've decided I will! So bear with me a little while please, I'm working on a lot of other things as well.


Gamzee layed on his side on the cold floor of the asteroid lab. Ever since becoming Karkat's Moirail, he'd been spending alot more time in the smaller troll's temporary respite block. He wasn't sure if Karkat was glad he could keep an eye on him, or frustrated that he was around him so often. Or maybe both. He looked up at said troll, who was a few feet in front of him working on something from his Grubtop that Gamzee couldn't possibly hope to understand, even sobor. Karkat was sitting slightly at an angle, and Gamzee could see his face scrunched up in concentration. Or maybe frustration? He couldn't tell. What he could tell though, was that he looked absolutely motherfucking _adorable _when he made that face. Or any other expression, for that matter.

Gamzee mentally scolded himself for thinking such things about his moirail. They were in the pale quadrant for a reason, right?

OR MAYBE YOU'D RATHER. see him motherfucking broken and bloody. AND PAINT WITH THE MUTANT'S GUTTERBLOOD. wouldn't it be a miracle to paint in a new color? A MOTHERFUCKING MIRACLE.

He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to block out the thoughts. He didn't want to hurt his best friend.

NO, NO, YOU'D RATHER SEE HIM. writhing beneath you, right? MOTHERFUCKING SCREAMING FOR YOU.

Gamzee rolled over and stared at the wall behind him. He debated whether or not to go bang his head against it, but figured that would make Karkat even angrier than usual. Instead he frowned and turned back around. He knew Karkat would be annoyed, but he scooted forward enough to sit his chin on top of the Cancer's head. Karkat grunted irritably, but he didn't push him away. He seemed too focused on his computer. Gamzee leaned back and replaced his chin with his hands, and massaged the troll's scalp gently. He was sure to be careful of his nails, which were more claw-like then most trolls'. Karkat paused his typing and leaned his head back to look at the highblood.

"WHAT IS IT GAMZEE?" he asked. Gamzee looked away and Karkat sighed in an overly-dramatic manner and went back to working. Gamzee continued to run his hands through Karkat's slightly wavy hair. He liked the feel of Karkat's hair and how the smaller troll would subconsciously lean into his touch without realizing it. His finger brushed against one of Karkat's small horns and he flinched, but didn't say anything. Gamzee cocked his head to the side and experimentally brushed against the other. Karkat flinched again and grunted. The highblood ran a finger down one horn, now intrigued by Karkat's reactions.

"GAMZEE, QUIT IT!" Karkat yelled as he jerked away from Gamzee, who shrank back in shame.

"SoRrY mOtHeRfUcKiNg BeSt FrIeNd, I dIdN't MeAn To HuRt Ya..." he apologized. Karkat growled and turned back around.

"IT DOESN'T HURT, IT JUST...JUST...JUST DON'T FUCKING DO THAT, ALRIGHT?!" Gamzee laughed in relief. He was glad he didn't hurt his best friend, but still felt bad he'd upset him. He hugged karkat around his waist and buried his face in Karkat's shoulder, who in turn tensed up and had to avoid getting stabbed in the face by one of Gamzee's horns. He growled angrily, but he didn't push Gamzee off or yell at him as Gamzee expected. Encouraged, Gamzee tugged on Karkat, pulling him back some. Karkat growled louder and flicked Gamzee on the ear, but he pulled his Grubtop closer and let Gamzee hug him nonetheless.

The taller troll squeezed Karkat tighter. The bad thoughts were coming back. Karkat sighed again and squirmed in Gamzee's grasp until he was facing his moirail.

"GAMZEE, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?" Gamzee held Karkat closer and bit back the urge to claw the skin off of Karkat's body. Karkat wrapped his arms around Gamzee's neck and papped his head softly.

"SHOOSH, GAMZEE, IT'S OK, I'M HERE." Gamzee pushed Karkat away. He didn't want to be comforted. Or pitied. Karkat frowned even deeper than normal.

"WELL WHAT THEN?" He looked at Gamzee, who again just wrapped his arms around karkat silently. He hated it when Gamzee got like this.

"I KNOW, I'M A TERRIBLE MOIRAIL, I'M SUPPOSED TO JUST *KNOW.* BUT I FUCKING DON'T, OK? DO YOU WANT TO HAVE A FEELINGS JAM?" he asked. The clown growled in response. Karkat was silent for a few moments as he contemplated what Gamzee could possibly need. When he realized what it probably was his eye twitched in annoyance.

"...BRO CUDDLES?" he asked, hoping he was wrong. Gamzee gave him a toothy grin in reply. Karkat groaned.

"ALRIGHT, FINE!" he said. He turned around and Gamzee pulled him the few inches back to the wall and buried his face in Karkat's neck, smearing face paint everywhere. After a few minutes of boredom, he went back to playing with Karkat's hair and Karkat leaned forward to retrieve his computer. The clown growled fiercly and yanked Karkat back. This was GAMZEE's time, and Karkat was going to pay attention to him whether he liked it or not.

"OW, FINE! JUST LET ME SAVE SOME SHIT. RELAX, JEEGUS FUCK!" Gamzee loosened his grip and Karkat saved his codes, all of which he knew wouldn't work, so the titles all became long instructions on what needed to be fixed. He sighed yet again, closed his Grubtop, and leaned back into Gamzee's hold. He was practically laying on Gamzee now, figuring he might as well relax as much as possible since he was going to be there for a while. Gamzee ran his hands through Karkat's hair, rougher this time, and the smaller troll leaned into Gamzee's fingers willingly. He'd never admit it, but he loved it when Gamzee did this. It worked out alot of the pent-up stress Karkat always carried. As long as that dumbass clown didn't touch his fucking horns, everything would be ok. Well, as ok as things could get on this Gog-forsaken rock.

Gamzee nuzzled the top of Karkat's head with his cheek and Karkat relaxed against his face. Gamzee smiled. He rarely got to see Karkat like this, so calm and quiet. He was even purring a little. Not that Gamzee would point it out and risk him stopping. He lazily ran his hands through Karkat's hair and wondered again about his horns. He thought the nubby little things were just adorable. The Rose human had mentioned a human food they resembled. Candy corn? He'd eat them every day if he could get ahold of them. He wondered what it'd taste like. Then, almost excitedly, he wondered what Karkat's horns would taste like. He knew Karkat hated it when he touched his horns, and for once the smaller troll was relaxing. He didn't want to ruin that, but...the temptation was just too much.  
He leaned forward slightly and tried not to breathe too heavily and tip Karkat off about his intentions. He bit the side of his friend's horn lightly and Karkat jerked violently and his eyes shot open.

"AH!" Karkat's back arched and he whined in a very un-Karkat like manner. Gamzee let go in surpise. Karkat scuttled away and put his hands over his horns protectively. He looked at Gamee fearfully and Gamzee remembered Nepeta calling him "Karkitty" and it suited him very well at the moment. Karkat's cheeks and the tip of his slightly pointed ears were tinted candy red.

"WHAT THE HELL, GAMZEE!? WHAT THE FUCK DID I *JUST* TELL YOU!?" Karkat yelled. Gamzee knew he should apologize, put when Karkat blushed he just looked so motherfucking CUTE. Gamzee laughed and sat on his knees so he could lean forward more. He held Karkat's cheek in between his index finger and thumb, feeling the warmth. Karkat's cheeks changed to an even darker shade of red and Gamzee smiled. But his smile quickly morphed into a sinister grin and Karkat swalloped a lump in his throat.  
Suddenly Gamzee pounced on karkat and pushed him down. He pinned Karkat to the floor and sat on his stomach. He purred and looked down at Katkat hungrily. Karkat's eyes widened in fear.

"G-GAMZEE? HEY, THIS ISN'T FUNNY. GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" Karkat squirmed, but to no avail. Gamzee was bigger and stronger than him. Gamzee chuckled darkly and leaned down so he was centimeters from Karkat's face. Karkat froze and his face lit up like a star.

"YoU mOtHeRfUcKiNg ScArEd, GuTtErBlOoD?" he whispered. Karkat's chest panged painfully at the insult. He knew it was just the lack of sopor, but it still hurt. But Gamzee was talking with his normal annoying quirk so Karkat knew he hadn't completely lost it yet. Karkat shook in fear as the Bard of Rage reached up towards his head. He winced as Gamzee ran a clawed nail down his horn. Karkat flushed in spite of himself. Nobody had realized yet just how sensitive his horns were. All trolls' horns were sensitive to pain of course, but not like figured that with his blood mutation this came as another effect, and he definitely didn't want anyone to know.  
He whimpered when Gamzee bit his other horn. He honestly had no idea what the fuck was going on here. Karkat hoped Gamzee still thought it was only hurting him, and Gamzee loved causing pain when he hadn't had sopor. But that devilish smile was what really scared him.  
"GAMZEE, CUT IT OUT, OK? WE CAN CUDDLE ALL YOU FUCKING WANT, JUST, CALM DOWN, ALRIGHT? AND STOP MESSING WITH MY HORNS." Karkat tried to sound forceful, well, more forceful than usual, but he just ended up sounding like he was begging. Gamzee laughed again, albeit less sickeningly.  
"WhAt'S wRoNg MoThErfUcKeR? It CaN't HuRt ThAt BaD, i BaReLy ToUcHeD tHeM. aNd WhY aRe YoU bLuShInG sO mOtHeRfUcKiNg MuCh?" Gamzee replied, feeling calmer now that Karkat was talking again. His voice always seemed soothing to Gamzee, no matter how loud or angry it was. It was just...Karkat. Karkat wiggled uncomfortably under the clown and tried to push him off. It didn't work.  
"I AM *NOT* FUCKING BLUSHING YOU IDIOT! NOW GET THE HELL OFF ME BEFORE I CULL YOU!"  
"YoU dIdN't AnSwEr My MoThErfUcKiNg QuEsTiOn, KaRbRo," Gamzee replied. Karkat yelled something unintelligable in frustration.  
"IF I TELL YOU WILL YOU GET THE HELL OFF ME YOU CLOWN-THEMED SACK OF SHIT?" Gamzee looked at Karkat curiously before nodding. He had no idea why, but it just fascinated him how easily he could control the otherwise volatile troll.  
"JUST TRUST ME WHEN I SAY THAT..TOUCHING MY HORNS IS...SOMETHING ONLY MY FUCKING MATESPRITE SHOULD DO." Karkat didn't look Gamzee in the eyes when he spoke. In fact, he didn't look at him at all. He turned his head to the side and waited for Gamzee to move. The taller troll cocked his head to the side and stared at his friend. His eyes widened when realization hit him. Then he laughed quietly.  
"So, YoU aCtUaLlY lIkE iT tHeN, hUh, KaRbRo?" Gamzee asked. Karkat flushed about a million shades of red and Gamzee was impressed with the fact that his face could actually get brighter. Karkat had no idea how to respond so he turned to glare at Gamzee instead. He was dumbfounded to see him with purple lighly dusting his cheeks. What the hell?  
Gamzee slowly slinked off of the smaller troll and Karkat just stayed on the ground being ridiculously confused. Why the fuck was Gamzee blushing? He wasn't the one being turned on by one of the weirdest fettishes fucking possible.  
"I'D APPRECIATE IT IF YOU DIDN'T TELL ANYONE ABOUT MY FREAK FETTISH," Karkat spat. Gamzee blinked twice and looked at Karkat blankly.  
"BrO, iT's NoT wEirD. eVeN iF iT wAs, To EaCh HiS oWn. I wOn'T tElL aNyOnE...aS lOnG aS yOu LeT mE tOuCh ThEm," Gamzee said deviously. Karkat's eye twitched.  
"WEREN'T YOU FUCKING LISTENING? I *JUST SAID* ONLY MY MATESPRITE SHOULD EVER DO THAT!" Karkat seemed oblivious the the notion that yelling was a pretty shitty way of keeping a secret, and Gamzee laughed at this slow realization before realizing he was still having a conversation.  
"CoMe On KaRbRo, DoN't Be LiKe ThAt. BeSiDeS, i'M jUsT tRyInG tO hElP yOu OuT sInCe yOu'Re AlWaYs HeLpInG mE." Karkat stared at the highblood dumbfounded. Did he seriously think he would just overlook the red implications of that just so he could relax a little? That's fucking stupid.

"NO, GAMZEE THIS IS *NOT* FUCKING OK. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME? CUT IT OUT RIGHT NOW, OR I'M GOING TO KICK YOU OUT." Thankfully, his voice came out as forceful as he had intended for once.

"PlEaSe BrO?" Gamzee impored.

"NO."

"BuT-"

"I SAID NO YOU GRUB FISTED NOOK SUCKER."

"KaRbRo-"

"GET OUT. JUST GET THE FUCK OUT." Gamzee looked shocked, but didn't move. Karkat pointed at the door and glared until he slowly made his way out without another word. The Cancer sighed and layed back onto the the ground. HE rubbing his face and groaned, unsure of what to do now. "I'LL JUST TALK TO HIM TOMMOROW," He mumbled before passing out from exhaustion.


End file.
